The Cullen's Take Bella ToWALMART!
by MrsxPattinsonx
Summary: Bella goes to Wal-Mart with the cullens. One-shot. 2nd ever fanfic, so prob. not very good :P Please R&R!


Bella and the Cullen's go to…WAL-MART!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! *sob***

**Okay, I was in a random mood when I wrote this, so most of it doesn't make sense :/ oh well! Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! Love you guys! Xx**

**MrsxPattinsonx**

**Bella POV.**

Okay, so things were getting a little, strange, recently. First, Edward pulled a prank. I mean, c'mon! Edward! Pulling a prank! I absolutely LOVE him, God, I'm ENGAGED to him, but pranks are Emmet's thing. They just are. Then, (brace yourselves for the shock of your life) it was a Saturday, and Alice DIDN'T GO SHOPPING! It was so strange! I walked in the house, expecting Alice to be rushing round the house, saying to herself "Oooh, we MUST get Bella that new Gucci skirt!" or "Oh, Bella would look AMAZING in the new Ralph Lauren dresses!" but no. I come in and Alice is sitting on the couch, snuggled up to Jasper, watching Glee. I mean, ALICE! This is Alice we're talking about! What happened to all the Cullen's! When did everything suddenly change!

**Emmet's POV**

Ooh! I can't wait to take Bella to Wal-Mart! Hehehehehehehe! It's gonna be so much fun! Especially if Charlie shows up to kick us out! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha….

**Bella's POV**

"Edward! Where are we going?" He was dragging me into the car by my arm. I'd asked the same question 5 times already, and he just kept giving me the same answer.

"You'll see." Every time he said it with that same mischievous grin on his perfect face.

"Fine" I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest as soon as we got into the car.

Eventually we pulled up in the Wal-Mart car park.

"Edward, what are we.."

I didn't have time to finish my question, as he pulled me out of the car and crushed me to his chest.

"Oooh, Bella, this is gonna be so much fun!" he squealed in a very Alice-like fashion.

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD!"I screamed at the top of my voice. That got his attention.

"Dammit, Edward, what are we doing at Wal-Mart?"

"Oh, sorry Bella, I forgot you didn't know. Well, we Cullen's have a tradition. Every year, or every other year" that would explain why this hadn't happened before "We all have to get kicked out of Wal-Mart."

What! That wasn't what I expected. AT ALL. Oh well, let's go with the flow...

"Okay, let's go!" squealed Alice

**3****rd**** person POV**

They entered the shop. Edward, Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle walked over to get a cart each. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme all got in the carts. Then the fun started. Edward pushed Bella over to the lotions, where Bella got ALL the lotions and shoved them in the cart with her. Jasper and Alice were getting tomato sauce, Emmet and Rosalie were getting tissues, and Carlisle and Esme got frozen peas. They all met up in the clocks section. Alice nodded to Edward and Emmet, who proceeded to set all of the alarm clocks to go off with 30 second intervals. They did this at super-speed, as there was no-one else in the aisle. Then they ran, pushing the carts along with them, just as the first clock went off. They were all in fits of laughter, but there was no time to waste. They had to start on the master plan. Three assistants came running after them. Alice nodded at Bella, who then emptied all of the bottles of lotion on the floor. The assistants slipped and slided all across the floor, but then Bella ran out of lotion. Alice then emptied all the bottles of sauce, and the assistants slipped again. Unfortunately, they had called back up. 4-5 more assistants came running out of the aisles, determined on stopping the out of control cart-pushers, and their little friends. Ha. Like they were gonna manage that! Alice nodded at Esme, who dumped the frozen peas on the floor, then at Rosalie, who threw all the tissues behind her. Bella had somehow managed to get more lotion, and she squirted it all over the floor, causing the assistants to slide again. Then the manager got in the was of Emmet and Rosalie, who didn't see him there, and they knocked him over, swerving into a tower of baked bean tins, and knocking them over. Oops.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as the beans hit the floor, I knew we were in trouble. The manager walked over to us, and we all tried, and failed, to stop laughing. He was COVERED in beans, lotions, tissue, peas and sauce, as he had somehow managed to get behind us while the beans were spilling everywhere.

"You lot! My office! NOW!" The manager roared at us, his voice so loud my ears hurt.

**Manager's POV**

Those little…ARGH! I JUST GOT THIS SUIT DRY-CLEANED! THIS IS ARMARNI! DO THEY KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COSTS! Right. Time to get them kicked out. Hang on, are they…Adults? With the teens? WHAT! HAS THE WORLD GONE COMPLETELY MAD!

"You are ALL banned from Wal-Mart! For the rest of the year!" Ha. That'll teach them.

**Bella's POV**

Hahahahahahahahaha! That was so funny! I can't wait till next year!

….

The end.


End file.
